Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for laterally aligning a sheet, more particularly, by an axially displaceable sheet gripper device on a cylinder or a drum of a sheet-processing machine, having a control roller and a cam disk cooperating with the control roller at an end face.
The published German Patent Document DE 36 44 431 A1 discloses a cam disk which is mounted on a side frame so that it can pivot in the axial direction of a cylinder carrying sheet grippers. An adjusting movement is produced by an adjusting motor and adjusting gearing connected downstream of the latter. The cam disk is respectively pivoted only to the extent which is intended to correspond to the axial displacement of a carriage.